Faithfully Yours
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Max and Roxanne reunite after a long time since high school. After getting engaged, they go through many trials that test their relationship. However, love is strong, but will they remain faithful?
1. Prologue

**I know, there's another fanfic like this, but I can't help it! I'm inspired! **

**...Plus, I'm on a wedding reception streak here- in three months, I've been to four wedding receptions, and I'm going to another one next month!**

**Anyway, Max is about 25-27 in this fanfic. I do not own A Goofy Movie4, Goof Troop, or anything Disney. They belong to- you guessed it- Disney.**

_Prologue_

"I can not believe you're going into construction."

Max, PJ, and Bobby were enjoying drinks in a club called Evening Delight. It was Max who spoke, to PJ.

"Why not?" PJ shrugged. "I like building stuff! 'Sides, you get to eat more."

"But what about poetry? I thought you liked that!" Max exclaimed.

"Hobby, Dude." PJ explained. He took a sip of his booze.

"Yeah, like your skateboarding." Bobby chimed in. "I thought you'd be 'Max Goof: Professional Skateboarder', but nooooooooooo. You had to get a job behind a _desk_." He shook his head in dismay.

Max raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with being a lawyer?"

"Nothing, nothing." Bobby waved his hands in surrender. "Just that most lawyers are parasites who prey on the weak and the needy."

"Dude, if that's true, how come Bradley Uppercunt the third isn't a lawyer?" PJ asked, jokingly. They all laughed. Bradley, after getting expelled from State for arson, cheating, sabotage, and attempted murder, unraveled horribly. His parents cut him off, and he was jobless and homeless.

"Hey, whatever happened to that Mona chick you were dating, Max?" Bobby asked, randomly.

Max's face fell. "Oh...she broke up with me."

Bobby and PJ were shocked. "What? Why?"

Max shrugged and sighed. "I accidentally called her 'Roxanne'..."

"Oh, well, that's not so bad!" Bobby protested.

"...In bed." Max finished.

PJ nearly spit out his drink. He gaped at Max. "You mean...you two...?"

"Yep, us two." Max nodded. He took another sip of his drink, and sighed. "I was looking at my old high school yearbook..."

"Ohhh..." PJ and Bobby nodded in understanding. They both knew the epic tale of Max and Roxanne...

Those two started dating the summer after their freshman year of high school. They did everything together, and they were insuperable until their junior year when tragedy struck:

Max had kissed another girl and lied about it. They got into a screaming fight at their junior prom and broke it off for good. Max was never the same after that.

"I guess it takes a while to get over a girl." Max admitted. "It was a long time before I could even remember what she looked like."

PJ shook his head sympathetically. "Dude..."

Max just smiled, waved him off, and stood up. "It'd okay, Peej. Don't worry about it. I am gonna freshen up my drink."

Max backed up towards the bar and bumped into someone spilling his drink all over them. He gasped. "Oh, crap! I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. Really." The woman Max bumped into said kindly. She dabbed at her shirt with a napkin and looked up.

Max's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized his victim. "Roxanne?"

Roxanne gasped and smiled as she recognized Max. "Max? Oh, my God!" They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Hanging out with PJ and Bobby. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Stacy. You remember her?"

"Oh, yeah." Max chuckled. "So, how have you been doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing great! I'm just starting grad school." Roxanne replied. "You?"

"I'm just starting law school." Max smiled.

Roxanne scrunched up her face. "You know, I can picture you as a lawyer somehow."

"Oh, thanks!" He half-joked. They laughed. "So are you dating anyone?"

Roxanne shook her head. "I got married, but it didn't last long."

"Ouch." Max said sympathetically. "I almost proposed to my girlfriend once."

"What happened?" They sat down at an empty table. Max ignored the stares and protests of his friends.

"I accidentally called her 'Roxanne' in bed." Max admitted.

Roxanne burst out laughing. Max was slightly hurt. "It really wasn't that funny."

"I'm sorry." Roxanne held herself together. "I'm sorry, it's not. It's just that, that's kind of how I got divorced. I accidentally called my husband by your name."

Max scoffed and laughed. "And he divorced you over that?"

"That, plus he found my Max Box- the box of stuff that reminded me of you that I kept in my closet." Roxanne shrugged. "But, whatever. He was selfish, superficial, self-centered, whiny, and a jerk."

"Then why'd you marry him?" Max asked, astonished.

"He wasn't always like that." Roxanne protested. "When we met, he made me feel special. He gave me presents, he was romantic, and he told me he loved me..." She sighed. And shook her head. "I guess I just have horrible taste in men."

"He-ey!" Max exclaimed in mock hurt.

"No offense." Roxanne added. "I'm so glad I decided to keep my maiden name. It would be hell to constantly change it. Plus, Uppercrust is like, the weirdest name ever."

Max choked on his drink and coughed. "You-your ex-husband was Bradley Uppercunt- I mean -crust III?"

Roxanne nodded. "You know him?"

"Oh, yeah. He and I go way back." Max simmered and clenched and unclenched his fists. He then remembered that Bradley probably left Roxanne because he found out her ex-boyfriend was Max. The guy who inadvertently ruined his life by winning the X-Games, and never forgave him for it. Instead he took a few deep breaths and clasped his hands on the table and smiled. "Ah, well. It's okay. We all make mistakes."

"Thank you." Roxanne nodded. They looked at each other for a while. Then Roxanne cleared her throat. "Hey, Max? Um...would you like to grab a cup of coffee sometime?"

Max was surprised at the invitation. "Uh...sure! That'd be great. Anything to help you erase the dark memories of being an Uppercrust."

Roxanne gasped in shock, and kicked Max playfully under the table. They laughed. "Erasing would be great. I almost got pregnant with his baby..."

"Whoa! TMI!"

"Sorry."

XXX

_Eight months later..._

Max led Roxanne to a flowery meadow in the park. He smiled brightly with a little spring in his step.

Roxanne chuckled at her boyfriend's antics. "Max, what's gotten into you?"

Max stopped walking, and turned to face Roxanne, taking a deep breath. "Roxanne...ever since I met you, I knew you were the one. I love you, and I've never stopped loving you. And I always will love you. These past eight months have been the best of my life. Over the past few months, I realized something: I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down on one knee. "Roxanne Ashtin, will you marry me?"

Roxanne gasped and smiled in surprise. She laughed as tears sprang to her eyes. "Yes! Yes, Max, I will!"

Max smiled wider and laughed. "Great!" They hugged and laughed. "We're getting married!"

**So, what do you think? **


	2. The Announcement

"We don't have to do this, you know."

Roxanne and Max were sitting in Max's car in front of Goofy's and Sylvia's house. They were going to tell Max's father and stepmother the news.

Roxanne sighed. "Tell them about the engagement, or who my ex-husband is?"

"Your ex." Max replied. "My dad holds a grudge against that sonuvabitch, and he _never_ hold grudges."

Roxanne groaned in irritation. "I wish you never told me about the X-Games drama..."

"Sorry." Max said sincerely. He sighed. "Look, you made an honest mistake, and you didn't know. It's not like you were complicit in that fiasco. Besides, he knows you and he really likes you. He'll be overjoyed about having you as a daughter-in-law. Trust me."

Roxanne smiled as she got out of the car. "Okay. I'll take your word for it."

"Good." Max walked around and held his fiancee's hand. "You ready, Ms. Van De Kamp?"

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "Bree Van De Kamp? Seriously?"

"Well, you both have red hair, and you both fell in love with psychopathic murderers." Max pointed out.

Roxanne shook her head. "Yeah...but at least I'm not a control freak. Or OC/DC."

"True..." Max rang the doorbell. "I think we should just tell them. I've lied enough for a lifetime."

"Then...why'd you become a lawyer?"

"That's different!" Max protested.

Sylvia opened the door and smiled. "Max! Roxanne! Come on in."

"Hey, Sylvia." Max greeted. They stepped inside. "Is Dad home? There's something we need to tell you guys."

"Oh, yeah. He's out back working on the-"

Sylvia was cut off when they heard a crash and a familiar scream.

"YAH-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!"

Sylvia cringed. "Oooh. Um...I'll be right back." She ran outside to check on her husband.

Max groaned, closed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead. "Pushing fifty, and he still doesn't know how to watch where he's going..."

Roxanne just laughed and pulled Max towards the sofa. "Okay...let's recap: we tell your dad everything? Which first?"

"Engagement, then your dark past." Max stated.

"Geez, Max. You make it sound like I knocked over a liquor store or shot someone!" Roxanne exclaimed.

Max shook his head. "I know. Sorry."

"MAXIE!"

Max winced slightly at the nickname. He stood up and smiled. "Hey, Dad!" They hugged.

"Hiya, Roxanne!" Goofy greeted excitedly.

"Hey, Goofy." She hugged Goofy. "Are you okay What was that noise earlier?"

"Aw, it's nothin'. I was just-a cleanin' out them rain gutters." Goofy explained. He sat down. "So, Sylvia tells me you have somethin' to tell us?"

"Yeah." Max chuckled and grinned. He took Roxanne's hand. "Dad, Sylvia...I asked Roxanne to marry me, and she said yes!"

Roxanne squealed quietly and showed the elder couple here engagement ring.

Sylvia jumped up and squealed excitedly. "Oh, my God! Congratulations!" She hugged both Max and Roxanne. "Oh, we're so happy for you!"

They all turned to Goofy, who was sitting still, taking it all in. His little boy was getting married. And starting a family...he was growing up. He realized everyone was staring at him, waiting for his reaction. Goofy swallowed and but on his goofiest smile. He pulled Max into a bear hug. "Congratulations, son." He sniffed. "I'm...happy for you. Really."

Max sighed with relief. The worst was over! "Thanks, Dad. And Sylvia."

"So, when's the big day?" Asked Sylvia.

"We haven't set a date yet." Roxanne explained. "Oh, and we told my dad this morning, and he's happy for us. Um...the bride's family pays for everything, so, all you need to worry about is paying and planning the rehearsal dinner."

"Great!" Sylvia smiled.

"So, uh, it looks like there's more." Goofy pointed out.

"Oh! Yeah..." Max gave a sidelong glance at Roxanne.

"Um, I was married before." Roxanne admitted. "But my husband and I got a divorce."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry that happened." Goofy said. "But, it's not so bad. You're with Maxie now!"

Roxanne smiled at Goofy. "Thank you. I feel a lot better now." They all laughed.

Max froze for a minute. _'Wait...do I_ really _need to tell them who Roxanne's ex-husband is? Its not like_ _he's a terrorist! Oh, but wait, that's incentive to tell him anyway. And why is it big freaking deal, anyway? It's not like Bradley's gonna show up any time soon! Do they _really _need to know?'_

"Max?" Roxanne put a hand on his thigh.

"Huh?" Max looked at Roxanne, who looked concerned. "Oh! Heh. I'm okay. Really."

"So, who was your ex-husband, anyway?" Goofy asked Roxanne randomly.

_'Dammit! I'm stuck!' _Max thought frantically.

"Um...why do you ask?" Roxanne asked nervously.

"Oh, I was just-a wonderin'." Goofy shrugged. "Its okay. ."You can tell me. I can handle it."

"Oh. Okay." Max took a deep breath. "Herex-." He stood up. "Who wants pie?"

Goofy and Sylvia just stared. Goofy just stood up, and cleared his throat. "Pie's in the kitchen. I'll get it set up." He left.

Sylvia just stared after him, then turned back to Max and Roxanne. "Um...when were you going to tell us this? More importantly, why _did_ you tell us this?"

"We actually weren't planning on telling you." Max lied easily. Roxanne shot him a look. "We just...didn't think it was that big a deal. I mean, come on. So she married Bradley Uppercrust III-"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" They heard Goofy yell from he kitchen. Sylvia turned back around. "Continue."

"I had no knowledge of what he did that one year." Roxanne explained. "In fact, I didn't even know half of what he did until Max told me., which is why I'm glad he left me."

"See, he found out I was Roxanne's ex-boyfriend, freaked out, and that's why he left her." Max finished. "I didn't want to stoop to Brad's level." He spoke louder. "And judge other people just because they were once related to that jerk."

Sylvia smiled. "I'm proud of you, Max."

Goofy walked into the living room, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh...Roxanne, I'm sorry I freaked out. Can you ever forgive me? It's just that..."

"It's okay, Goofy. Really." Roxanne waved him off, and smiled.

Max smiled in relief. "Great! So...what do you say we just forget about this conversation? Except the part about us being engaged, anyway."

"Deal!" Goofy said. "Ahyuck!"

XXX

"AAAAH! OH MY GOED!"

Max and Roxanne were at Evening Delight with their friends PJ, Bobby, Stacy, and Gia **(A/N: Beret Girl in **_**An Extremely Goofy Movie**_**. I gave her a name.**). They just gave them the good news. It was Stacy who reacted first. She tackle-hugged Roxanne.

"Oh, my God! I'm so happy for you!" Stacy squealed.

"Hell, yeah! Score one for Max-man!" Bobby pumped his fists.

"Congratulations, Dude!" PJ added. "It's finally happening!"

"Congratulations, you guys." Gia said.

"Thanks." Roxanne replied.

"So, when's the big day?" Stacy echoed Sylvia's question.

"We don't know yet." Roxanne answered. "Hey, Stacy, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes! Whatever your question is, the answer is yes!" Stacy blurted out.

The girls laughed. "So, you'll be my maid of honor?"

"Hell to the yes!" Stacy grinned. "But I will not wear yellow."

"Deal."

Bobby sniffed and tapped Max on the shoulder. "Can I be your best man?"

"Oh my God, Bobby. You can't just ask to be someone's best man!" Exclaimed Stacy.

"Yeah...and, actually, Bob, I was going to ask PJ to be my best man." Max apologized and turned to PJ "What do you say, Peej?"

PJ smiled. "I'd be honored!"

Bobby sighed dejectively. Max noticed. "Hey, Bobby, you can still be an usher."

"Really? Great!"

"And Gia, would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?" Asked Roxanne.

Gia was slightly surprised, but smiled, anyway. "Sure. Just as long as my dress doesn't fog up my karma."

Roxanne tried her best not to roll her eyes. "Okay. No yellow, and no fogging up karma."

They laughed. Stacy sighed. "Are you gonna tell Bradley?"

"Why would I tell me ex-husband I'm getting remarried?" Roxanne asked.

"To rub it in his face." Stacy answered. "You're marrying his antagonist.

"Who is Roxanne's 'bastard ex-husband'?" Bobby wanted to know.

"Bradley Uppercrust III."

"WHAAAAT?" Bobby nearly fell off his chair. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"'Cause I didn't think it was that big a deal." Max raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you being so calm about this, man?" Bobby asked, astonished.

"Because I look past mistakes like these." Max responded. "Besides, Roxanne didn't know what Bradley did to us until after the divorce."

Bobby waved his hands in surrender. "Okay, good point. And Dude, I agree. Rub it in his face! Rub it hard..." He chuckled evilly. His friends stared at him weirdly. "What?"

Max bit his lip hesitantly. "I...don't wanna piss him off and have him come after me and Roxanne."

"Ohhh, right." Stacy nodded in understanding. "You don't want a re-enactment of the Volchok situation in The O.C.."

Max nodded. "Exactly."

XXX

Sylvia has never been too good at reading people's behaviors. However, living with Goofy these past few years have taught her to read her current husband like a book.

"Honey? Are you all right? You don't seem like yourself." Sylvia asked as she unmade her and Goofy's bed.

"Oh...I'm fine. I just..." Goofy sighed and sat down on the bed. "Max is too young to get married."

"Goofy, he's twenty-four." Sylvia reasoned. "Three years older than you were when you first got married, I might add."

"I know...still..." Goofy bowed his head sadly. "It just feels like I'm losing him. He's growing up,m but...I wish he would stop growing."

Sylvia hugged Goofy from Behind. "You know, he can still come visit and call. And...honestly? Losing your only child to someone who will take care of him, and make him happy for the rest of his life is hell of a lot better than losing him permanently to waterfalls or crazy arsonists."

Goofy swallowed the huge lump in his throat. Those incidents- especially the X-Games incident- gave Goofy nightmares that lasted for weeks. Yes, Max was safe and sound and wasn't hurt, save for a couple of bruises and scratches...but what if he wasn't? What if he was gone forever? And what's worse- he tried to stop that damned Bradley Uppercrust III from pushing the remote trigger, but failed. He never wanted to have those feelings of fear, worry, guilt, concern, horror, and anxiety all mixed together in one again. He never forgave Bradley for giving him those feelings and probably never will.

And that's saying a lot coming from such a forgiving person...

"I'm sorry. I upset you." Sylvia broke Goofy's train of thought.

Goofy just shook his head. "Naw, it's not your fault."

They both laid down. Sylvia leaned against Goofy and put her arm around him. "You know he'll always be your son, right?"

"Yeah." Goofy smiled. "I love him."

"Then think about what's best for Max and not yourself." Sylvia suggested. "What he needs is our full support for the wedding." She smiled. "Besides...we'll be grandparents within the next few years."

"Oh, gawrsh, I've wanted grandkids for a while." Goofy admitted. "Ahyuck!"

They both laughed and went to sleep. This was going to be the best wedding ever, if Goofy could help it. After all, what's the worst that could happen?


	3. Wedding Plans

"June 18th."

It was a few weeks after the announcement of Max's and Roxanne's engagement. Now, the happy were discussing the wedding date in their apartment.

"Ok..." Max nodded. "But why June 18th?"

"Because that's when we had our very first date." Roxanne smiled. "It's also a Saturday, which is perfect!"

"Well, Baby, if it's perfect for you, it's perfect for me." Max said flirtatiously "That gives us a few months to plan everything."

Roxanne squealed. "I know! And I have a wedding planner." She pulled out a thick pink book with a picture of a wedding cake on it. "I've already planned out the bridal party, where we're gonna have our wedding- the church my parents got married in, and our wedding colors: blue and white. I still need to get flowers, the reception hall, the dress, food, the photographer, your wedding band, and your wedding present."

"Wow." Max whistled. "You sure you can handle all that plus school?"

"Oh, yeah. Plus I'll have Stacy's and Sylvia's help." Roxanne replied. "Now, according to this planner, all you'd have to do is buy yours and PJ and Bobby's tuxedos, my wedding band and present- but you don't have to buy me a present. You're all I need." Roxanne winked. "Plus, you have to buy the marriage license and pay and meet with the officials."

Max gaped at his fiancee, the swallowed and smiled. "I think I can handle that."

"Okay. So...wedding budget?"

Max thought about that for a minute. "Ten thousand dollars."

Roxanne blinked in surprise. "That's a lot of money, Max."

"I know. But I want the best for my girl."

Roxanne blushed and smiled. "Do you really think we can afford that much?"

"Max pulled out a pad of paper and pen. "Hmmm...with the money both you and I make...plus contributions..." He did some figuring for a few minutes, then he furrowed his eyebrows. "Oooh...okay, five thousand."

"Thought so." They kissed. Someone knocked on the door. Max ran to answer it.

"Dad! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Hiya, Maxie!" Goofy greeted, beaming. He was holding something behind his back. "I got something for you." He stepped into the apartment and showed Max a body-sized bag on a hanger. "I wore this on my first wedding day. My dad wore it on his. It'd mean a lot to me if you wore this on your wedding day." He unzipped the bag and revealed a faded brownish, greenish suit with a white ruffled shirt and green checkered tie. "Ta-da! Ahyuck!"

Max strained not to wince and tried his best to smile. "That's...great, Dad. Heh...I totally wouldn't want to break the tradition."

"Ahyuck! I knew you'd say that!" Goofy hugged his son tightly. "Now, let's see if it fits!"

'Oh, dear God, I hope not...' Max thought as he took the suit.

"Goofy, would you like something to drink?" Roxanne asked.

"No thank you." He sat down on the couch. "So, have you decided on a date?"

"Yep! June 18th. Mark it on your calender. When you get home, anyway." Roxanne smiled knowing Goofy takes things literally.

A few minutes later, Max trudged out looking unhappy in his suit. "It fits." Max said in a deadpan.

Goofy was all smiles. He jumped up and hugged his son again. "You. Look. So. Handsome! Oh, you look just like I did when I first got married!"

Max rolled his eyes to Roxanne. "You hear that, Roxanne? I look handsome and just like my dad did when he married my mom."

"I heard." Roxanne ran to hug and kiss her fiancee. "And I agree."

"Trust me, son, when you have a kid of your own, you'll want him to wear the suit, too." Goofy stated. He paused. "So, how soon will it be? When will you start having kids?"

"Daaad!" Max blushed scarlet. "We're not even married yet!"

"I know. Still..."

Max stared, then said "Three years. That's how soon."

"Why three?" Roxanne asked.

"I dunno. That's just when I think I'll be ready to be a father." Max shrugged. "And I want at least two kids."

"Sounds good." Roxanne nodded.

XXX

"Blue and white, huh?"

Roxanne, Stacy, and Gia were at a dress store looking for bridesmaid dresses.

Roxanne nodded. "Yep. Turquoise blue and creamy white. The perfect match."

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to find." Stacy looked around and saw dozens of blue dresses.

"Ooh! If any of them have a creamy white sash, it's perfect!" Roxanne jumped up and down excitedly. Her cell phone rang. "Hello?" No answer. "Hello?" She said louder. She checked to see if the caller hung up. It didn't. "Who is this?" Still no answer, then the caller hung up. Roxanne stared in bewilderment.

"Who was that?" Stacy asked.

Roxanne sighed. "Wrong number." She cleared her throat. "Any luck?"

Stacy sighed, and shook her head. "No. We looked everywhere."

Gia sighed, bored. "I knew this was a waste of time."

"Well, luckily, there are still ten more stores to look at." Stacy smiled and pulled out a list.

"Let's get it started, then!" Roxanne said excitedly.

XXX

Meanwhile, the boys were at their favorite restaurant discussing wedding plans.

"Dude. Do not tell me you're actually gonna wear that suit." PJ wrinkled his nose. "I've seen pictures of it, and it's disgusting."

Max slouched low n his seat. "I know. But I already promised my dad I'd wear it."

"Well, can you make adjustments to it?" Bobby piped up. "You could like...spill coffee on it the day before the wedding, and buy a real tuxedo beforehand. No-one will be the wiser!"

Max shook his head. "Goofy would definitely notice. He may be goofy, but he is perceptive when the occasion demands it."

"So, where are you and Roxanne going on your honeymoon?" PJ asked eagerly.

"We haven't decided yet." Max replied. "Someplace romantic and where I can skateboard and/or surf, and Roxanne can enjoy going to a spa."

"I thought you were supposed to be like, together on your honeymoon?" Bobby raised an eyebrow.

Max just smiled and shrugged. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Dude...that was deep." Bobby commented. "Did you get that from a fortune cookie?"

"Ahyuck. Nope. Disney movie." Max answered. He paused and looked around. "Do you guys feel like we're being watched?"

XXX

Roxanne examined her wedding planner for the hundredth time. Max just shook his head. Roxanne always tried to just let things flow and let nature take its' course, but with the wedding, she's making everything perfect. It was a major juxtaposition.

"So, have you found a dress yet?" Max asked.

"Mmmm, no..." Roxanne said without looking up. "Okay, I got the bridesmaids dresses, shoes, and flowers...and today, I'm wedding dress shopping."

"All right. Well, let me know when it's safe to come back." Max half-joked. He kissed Roxanne on the forehead. Roxanne giggled and put her arms around Max's neck and kissed him on the lips. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" Still no answer. She walked to the hallway and whispered. "Ok, whoever this is, I told you to stop calling me. You've been calling me for two days straight and said nothing. I really think it's time to give up." The caller still didn't respond. Roxanne checked the phone, and noticed that the caller hung up. She sighed in irritation and walked back to the kitchen.

"Wrong number again?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow. Roxanne nodded. "You've been getting those a lot lately."

"I know. Weird, right?" Roxanne smiled and shrugged. "Let's just forget about it."

"Okay. If you're sure." Max grabbed his jacket and keys. "I'll be home before dinner."

XXX

'Well, that was a success.' Roxanne thought happily. One store, and already she found her perfect dress. Roxanne had dropped the dress off at her dad's house so Max wouldn't sneak a peek at it. He would bring it over to her apartment on her wedding day. Roxanne walked into her apartment and called Max. "Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself, Sunshine. How was your day?"

"Oh, it was perfect." Roxanne sighed happily. "I found my wedding dress."

"Great! Well, I promise not to look at it until you're walking down the aisle."

"Oh, you won't have to worry about it, Max. I dropped it off at my dad's so you won't try to look at it." Roxanne smirked.

"...Smart plan."

"Thanks! See you later." Roxanne hung up and walked to the kitchen to make coffee. She set up the coffee maker when someone knocked on her door. "Coming!"

Roxanne walked to the door, slid the chain in and opened it as far as the chain would stretch. She then gasped in horror, and slammed the door shut when she recognized her visitor. Chills ran up her spine. She started sweating, and her heart started thudding fast and hard.

_'How the hell did he find me? And more importantly, why is he here?'_ She thought frantically. She jumped when her visitor knocked again. Roxanne took a few deep breaths, swallowed, and with a shaking hand, unlatched the chain and opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bradley?"

**...Well, I had to include SOME conflict! Goofy embarrassing the holy hell out of Max didn't seem like enough. Also, no conflict would mean this fic is too happy. ;)**


	4. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Aaaah sorry for the wait, guys! Writer's block.**

Bradley wasn't one to linger. He wasn't one to run back to his ex-girlfriends after they've moved on. But for some certain reason, he found himself running to his ex-wife.

"I asked what you were doing here." Roxanne asked again, testily.

"Can't a guy visit his ex-wife just 'cause?" Bradley simpered, wearing his usual I'm-Cute-And-Evil smile.

"You basically told me you never wanted to see me again." Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "You want something from me."

"Okay, let's say I do." Bradley raised a hand. "May I come in?"

Roxanne sighed, exasperated. "I know I'm gonna regret this..." She opened the door and stepped aside to let her ex-husband in.

He took a whiff of the coffee Roxanne was making. "Coffee smells good."

"Oh. Would you like some?" Roxanne asked sweetly.

"Why, yes. I'd love some." Bradley responded. He took a seat on the couch. "By the way...I'd like to offer my congratulations on you getting engaged."

Roxanne froze at the coffee pot and turned around. "Dhow do you know about my fiacee?"

"He does a poor job at protecting you." Bradley smirked. "I overheard him talking to his friends, ah...Ponyboy and Hammo-"

"Their names are Bobby and PJ." Roxanne snarled at him. "And they're my friends, too!"

The coffeemaker started smoking. Roxanne sighed and took the pot out and poured two mugs. She carried one mug over to Bradley, and spilled it all over Bradley's shirt. "Oops! My bad!" She said sarcastically. She carried the empty mug back to the kitchen. She was still pissed at him after she found out what he almost did at the X-Games competition.

Bradley fumed. He clenched his teeth and his fists, then calmed down. "I'll admit: I probably deserved that." He chuckled. "But don't do that again." He walked over to Roxanne. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. Why would you say that?" Roxanne asked, tersely. She drank her coffee, not facing Bradley. All she could think about was ways to sever his head from his body.

Bradley walked over to his ex-wife and put his arms around her. "Awww. What's the matter, Baby? Trouble in paradise? I don't blame you. The guy's a total goofball."

Roxanne simmered, and put on her best smile. "Okay..." She turned around to face Brad. "You wanna know what's wrong?" She grabbed the first thing she could lay her hands on, which was a champagne bottle.  
"What's wrong is that you're a lying son of a bitch!" She smashed the bottle over Bradley's head, causing him to reel backwards and clutch his face. She pushed him away, slamming him into the stove. Bradley howled in pain.

"Bitch!"

"I made sacrifices for you! I risked everything for you, and spent all my time with you only to find out you've been whoring yourself to the Gammas!" Roxanne was freaking out. She never felt so angry in her life. growled angrily and threw a plate at Bradley's head. "Do you realize what you did? You almost freaking killed innocent people at your precious X-Games shit! YOU ALMOST TOOK CHILDREN AWAY FROM THEIR PARENTS, YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" She heaved a candle at Bradley, who ducked. He was appalled by her behavior.

"Is that what he told you?" Bradley said angrily. He stormed over to Roxanne. "That is an outrageous-"

Roxanne interrupted him by hitting him with a lamp. "Don't lie to me! You cheated your way to the top! You would step over your friends and fam8ily's dead bodies to get what you want!" She knocked him over with the lamp. :"Now all of Max's friends and family treat me like I committed treason, and that I should be put in jail!"

Bradley grabbed the lamp as Roxanne was about to hit him again. He wretched it from her grasp and threw it aside. He jumped up and smacked her to the ground. "Don't you ever hit me again! You understand me?"

Roxanne rubbed her cheeks and held back tears. He swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up and glared at Brad. "I won't if you don't hit me."

"So this is what you want for the rest of your life?" Bradley seethed. He grabbed Roxanne's arms and held them tight. "To be a whore to a goof?"

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife!" Roxanne snarled. She wrenched away from Bradley./ "And if you were half the person Max is, you would never-"

Bradley once again, struck her down. "I'm ten times the person Max is!"

Just as he said that, Max walked through the door. He gaped at his surroundings. First at Roxanne on the floor, then at Bradley looking surprised and mad at the same time. Max slammed the door shut, scowled at Bradley, then ran over to Roxanne to pick her up.

"Are you okay?" Max asked Roxanne urgently.

Roxanne swallowed and nodded. "I'm fine, Max. what are you doing home early?"

"Ameson let me off early since half the staff were out sick or on vacation." Max explained. He stood up and glared at Bradley. Fuming, he started walking towards him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart."

"Due to the fact that your fiancee just kicked my ass, I'd say you wouldn't want to kick a man when he's down." Bradley said in a deadpan. He glared at both Max and Roxanne.

"Actually, I do." Max stated. "AAAAH!" He tackled Bradley to the ground and started punching him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He beat Bradley until his face was bloody. Bradley kicked him off and punched Max, who kicked him, hard. The two men grabbed each others' arms and tried knocking one or the other down. Max finally slammed Bradley against the door. "Do not- I repeat- _do not_ come near my fiancee, me, or our friends and families again. You hear me? Not ever!" He opened the door and threw Bradley out. "If I ever see you again, I'll kill you!" He slammed the door and locked it. He sighed heavily and turned around to Roxanne, who looked shocked and relieved. "Why did he come here?"

Roxanne sighed. She explained what had happened. Max chuckled a little. "You really _did_ kick his ass!" He laughed. "I'm sorry I missed it. Sure as hell wouldn't want to get on your bad side!" He shook his head and started cleaning up.

Roxanne bent down to help him."I don't know why, but I just lashed out. It was like there was this monster inside of me, taking control over my body."

"Hmm. Same thing happens to me all the time." Max reassured her. He picked up the bag he threw the debris in and stood up. "Though, I wouldn't be surprised if Bradley pressed assault charges against you and/or me."

"Knowing him, he'd probably do something bigger to achieve revenge." Roxanne pointed out. She smiled. "Hey...thanks for earlier. It's the first time anyone's ever stood up for me like that."

Max smiled and caressed Roxanne's cheek softly. "Anytime, love. I don't like seeing you hurt or threatened."

Roxanne smiled and hugged her fiancee, who hugged back. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Roxanne pulled away and cleared her throat. "So...should we tell everyone who's back?"

Max shrugged. "Sure. Why not? It's not like it's a secret."

XXX

"Dude. You should've kept that a secret."

Max and his friends were at the skate park, now. It was Bobby who spoke.

Max rolled his eyes. "Dude, come on. It's not like this'll ruin the wedding planning."

"Ahhh, you say that now." PJ pointed out. "I'm just saying, dude, be careful. You know what he's capable of."

"You know what I'm capable of, too." Max pointed out. He sped off. As hard as it was to admit, however, he was getting a bit scared for his and Roxanne's future. He hoped that everything will go smoothly despite Bradley's appearance.


	5. Scene In A Bar

**Ok...I'm sorry for the long wait. My computer died and I had to buy a new one, and it took a while. Oh, and I'm changing the title of the story: Faithfully Yours, because I'm expanding it past the wedding and honeymoon.**

_Roxanne walked along a dark hallway. She was dressed in her wedding gown holding a bouquet of flowers. She looked around nervously. 'What is going on?'_

_She almost tripped over something and looked down to see her father laying spreadeagled on the floor, dead. She gasped and knelt down. "Daddy?" Tears sprang to her eyes. She hyperventilated and continued down the hallway faster. She came across Stacy, Gia, Bobby, PJ, all of her relatives and friends...dead. Roxanne shook violently and held onto the wall to hold herself up. She stumbled into a room where Max was bound and gagged to a chair._

"_Max?" Roxanne was surprised and shocked. She gasped louder when Bradley appeared behind Max holding a gun to his head._

"_Roxanne..." Bradley said evilly. "If I can;t have you...no one can." He cocked the gun and pulled the trigger._

"NOOOOOOOO!" Roxanne screamed. She took a few deep breaths as she found herself in her bedroom. It had been a nightmare.

Max burst into her room and turned the light on. "Roxanne! Are you all right?" He asked, worriedly.

Roxanne felt tears on her face and her voice shaking. "I-I...had a-a nightmare."

Max walked over to her side and held her. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Roxanne sniffed, shook her head and buried her face in Max's chest. Max hugged his fiance tightly and rubbed her back. "Ohhhh...shh. It's okay."

Max has had his share of nightmares (some of which he woke up screaming). So whatever his fiance was dreaming, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

XX

Roxanne was quiet the next morning. Max took notice and asked casually "So, how was the rest of your night?"

"Fine." Roxanne answered morosely. She sighed. "I couldn't get much more sleep."

"Must've been a hell of a nightmare." Max raised an eyebrow.

Roxanne shook her head slowly. "You have no idea. That's the price I pay for watching_ Prom Night_ before I go to bed."

Max chuckled. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'm fine."

XXX

A couple of weeks passed, and Max, Bobby, PJ, and Gia went to Evening Delight. Stacy was out of town visiting her parents, and Roxanne didn't feel like going. So, it was just the four of them.

"You know that one drama teacher we had in high school?" Bobby asked randomly, and a little slurred. "I feel kinda bad for her. No one shared her passion for the arts."

"What brought that up?" Max asked.

Bobby shrugged and mumbled "I don't know."

Max shook his head and turned his attention to PJ. "So...Roxanne and I are getting married in exactly three months. When are you and Gia getting hitched?"

PJ blushed. "Um...w-well...we hadn't really talked about it."

"Hey, you have been dating on and off for about six years now." Max pointed out.

"I know." PJ cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink.

Gia just chuckled quietly and stood up. "Well, I think I'll go powder my nose."

"Okay. Hurry back, my little Java Bean." PJ said flirtatiously.

"Ohhh, you know I will, my little Sugar Lump." They brushed noses, and Gia walked off.

PJ smiled after her, and Bobby and Max made lovey-dovey faces at him "Awwww!"

"Oh, shut up!" PJ glared at Bobby and Max, who burst out laughing.

"Hey, Max!" Max turned to see his father waving enthusiastically to him as he walked over (and into a waiter in the process!) "Oops! Sorry!" He walked over to Max's table.

"Hey, Dad." Max greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, Sylvia and me are on a triple-date with Mickey, Minnie, Donald, 'n' Daisy." Goofy gestured to a booth with his thumb.

"Oh. I think I'll go say hi." Max stood up and walked to Goofy's table. "Hey, everybody!"

"Hello, Max!" Mickey greeted. "It's been awhile!"

"Yeah!" Donald chimed in. "Boy, you work with someone for three years, and they don't call or write!"

Max chuckled. "Sorry, Donald.:"

"So, congratulations on your engagement, Max!" Minnie exclaimed. "Oh, you and Roxanne must be so excited!"

"We are! Thanks, Minnie." Max smiled. "I'll be sure to send you guys invitations."

"You better!" Daisy piped up.

"Well, I just came by to say hi." Max said. "I should get back to my friends." He gave a small wave.

"Ok, see you later!" Mickey said.,

Max headed back to his table and sat down. "Aahhh. Always nice to see those guys."

"They seem happy." Bobby replied.

"They are."

"Well, if it ain't three men and a baby." The three men jumped at the sound of Bradley's voice. He walked past. "I counted PJ twice."

Max growled angrily at Brad and instinctively picked up a knife.

PJ reached over and grabbed his wrist and held in down. "Dude. No. You don't want to cause a scene."

Gia walked back and sat down. "So, what have I missed?"

"Bradley came by." PJ said darkly.

Gia's eyes narrowed with dislike. "That thorn in our side is nothing but trouble. Don't let his karma bring you down."

Max huffed and stood up. "I'll be right back." He stormed over to the bar where Bradley was sitting, grabbed his arm and marched him to a hallway and slammed him against the wall. "Now, if I'm not mistaken...I'm fairly certain I told you I'd kill you if I ever saw you again."

Bradley held his hands up in surrender. "Easy, Bud. That's why I'm here: to make things right."

XXX

Goofy and Sylvia noticed Max dragging Bradley towards he restrooms. "That doesn't look good."

"Maybe he'll kill him." Donald quipped. He laughed, and Daisy smacked him. "Ow!"

"What started their rivalry?" Daisy wanted to know.

Sylvia sighed. "They were in the College X-Games competition in 1999. Max won the finals even after he was incapacitated for a short amount of time by Bradley. Bradley lost everything after that, and he never forgave Max for that. He also married Roxanne for a while, and they divorced over him."

"Goodness." Minnie said, shocked.

XX

Max glared at Bradley. "What could possibly make things right?"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll leave you two alone, and never see you two again." Bradley said.

"'If'...?"

"If you break up with Roxanne."

Max smiled humorlessly. "That'll never happen."

Bradley sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that. It'd be unfortunate if you weren't able to spend your lives together."

Max narrowed his eyes at Bradley. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"I guess you could say that." Bradley smirked. "Since you'd like to keep you-know-what a secret..."

Max grabbed Bradley's shirt and slammed him against the wall. "What do you know?"

Bradley was nonplussed. He sighed. "It's the worst thing that can happen to a parent. Losing a child. But I'm sure it's not as bad if it dies before it's born."

Max paled, but he didn't release Bradley. "How...how did you know...?"

"I know a few people." Bradley nodded. "By the way does your father know?"

Max glared at him. "You son of a bitch."

Goofy walked up to them and put a hand on Max's shoulder. "Max. Max, let me."

Max released Bradley and stepped back. "Dad, what are you-"

Goof swung his fist back and punched Bradley so hard, he fell to the ground.

"Dad!" Max exclaimed, shocked. He put a hand on Goofy's shoulder.

Goofy shrugged it off and glared daggers at Bradley. "Haven't you caused my son enough misery? Who do you think you are?" He kicked him in the stomach.

"Dad!" Max exclaimed again. He grabbed both Goofy's arms and pulled him back.

Mickey, Donald, PJ, Bobby, and Sylvia came into the scene. "Goofy!" Sylvia exclaimed. "Calm down!"

Goofy ignored his wife and spit at Bradley.

"Wow. That's something you don't see every day." Donald commented.

Bradley scowled and stood up. "Screw you." He walked away and turned back. "Screw you!"

Max sighed and turned to the group. "Will you guys excuse me and my dad for a minute?"

"Sure." The group walked away and Max glared at Goofy.

"What the hell was that?"

"All I did..." Goofy started to say "all I've _ever_ done was in your best interest, and because I love you-"

"Are you insane?" Max asked. "Most of what you've done is embarrass me and treat me like I was some helpless, injured animal! It just kills you that I don't need you anymore, and you used raising me as an excuse for not having a relationship..."

"Hey, I turned my life upside down after your mother died! I made sacrifices-"

"Okay, so you had to play both parents when I was growing up." Max interrupted Goofy. "But, Dad, when will you ever get through your head I'm already grown up? I don't need a daddy! Hell, I almost _became _a daddy!"

Both Max and Goofy were shocked at the sudden outburst. Max cringed as he waited for the eruption.

"What do you mean you almost became a daddy?" Goofy asked. "Is Roxanne pregnant?"

Max sighed. "No. Mona was/"

Goofy stared at his son in shock/. "Your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Max leaned against the wall. "She had a miscarriage in her third trimester. That's why we didn't tell anyone. Miscarriage is common in the first trimester, so...we wanted to wait until she was starting to show. She never did.":

Goofy sighed and shook his head. "I'm so sorry. You must've been devastated."

"Yeah." Max said quietly. He cleared his throat. "I'm, sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay. How long ago was this?" Goofy wanted to know.

"Two years."

Goofy gaped. "That's an awful long time to go without telling anybody!"

"I know. Again, I'm sorry." Max replied. His phone beeped. He pulled it out. He received a text message reading "You have one hour to break up with Roxanne, or I will tell her. -Bradley" Max's eyes widened, and he gulped. Goofy noticed.

"What is it?" Goofy asked, concerned.

Max closed his phone and smiled up at his dad. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing." Goofy insisted. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Max didn't want Goofy to know Bradley is blackmailing him. He knew how he'd react: yelling for five minutes straight and then taking matters into his own hands. He couldn't let that happen.

"It's really nothing, Dad." Max said firmly. "Even if it was something, I don't have to tell you everything, you know!"

Goofy was taken aback. "Well, excuse me for being concerned."

"You're excused." Max said grimly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get back to my apartment."

Max left, leaving Goofy to sigh heavily and lean against the wall. _'When are these outbursts going to end?'_

XXX

Max slowly walked to the door. He put a hand on the doorknob and sighed. "Okay...I have to tell her tonight. Oh...where do I start? 'Roxanne...my ex-girlfriend got pregnant by me, but she had a miscarriage. I'm telling you this because...because you deserve to know.'" He sighed. "Aw, she'll never believe me...but I gotta try."

Max walked into his apartment where Roxanne was reading by a lamp. She smiled and looked up. "Hey! How was dinner?" Max just sighed and sat on the couch and rubbed his forehead. "That bad?"

"No. Actually, dinner was great." Max grinned, then sobered up. "Until Bradley showed up." Might as well tell her the whole truth.

Roxanne stared in shock. "What?"

"Don't worry. I didn't hit him." Max replied. Roxanne sighed in relief. "Goofy did."

Roxanne raised an amused eyebrow. "Goofy? Hit Bradley?"

"And kicked him. And spit in his face." Max relayed.

Roxanne laughed. "Oh my God. I would've loved to see that!"

"It was pretty refreshing to see." Max shrugged. He checked his watch. He had dive minutes to tell Roxanne. He cleared his throat. "Um...Roxanne, I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Roxanne listened intently.

"About two years ago...my ex-girlfriend got pregnant." Max studied Roxanne's face.

"Continue." Roxanne said, her voice shaking slightly.

"She had a miscarriage in her first trimester." Max explained. "Somehow, Bradley found out about it, and threatened to expose it if I didn't break up with you."

Roxanne's eyes widened. "You mean, you never told anyone?"

Max shook his head. "She didn't want anyone to know she concieved out of wedlock. And since miscarriage is common in the third trimester, we wanted to wait until she started to show."

"But instead, she had the miscarriage, so you decided to just forget it ever happened?" Roxanne guessed.

"I didn't forget it happened." Max insisted. "I think about it every day! I...I dunno...I was freaked out at first, but...maybe...being a parent might be...fun. My dad sure had a hell of a fun time!" He chuckled.

Roxanne smiled and hugged her fiancee. "I'm sorry that happened to you. And what, did Bradley think I'd dump you over this, anyway? And that everyone would turn against you?"

"Probably." He shrugged.

"Hmmm. You might wanna tell everyone, then." Roxanne suggested."

"Yeah..." Max picked up his cell phone.

XXX

Mona Myers was raised in a household full of men. Although her father was tough on her, she still remained a calm and peaceful manner. After he died of a heart attack, and her brother was put in jail for killing a woman while drunk driving, Mona struggled to keep her life afloat by working two jobs. One was a waitress at Al's Pancake World: home of the $3.99 all-day breakfast.

A lot of different people come to her restaurant. One, however, stood out to her: he looked like he just walked off a set of The West Wing, and was calmly drinking coffee and glancing in here direction. Mona sighed and walked over to the man, smiling politely.

"Anything else I can get you?" She asked, picking up am empty plate.

"Oh, no thank you." The man grinned. Mona was instantly reminded of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland for some reason. "Mona, right?"

"Yes." Mona replied. "Are you from around here?"

"No. I'm actually from Hartford. I'm Bradley Uppercrust III."

Mona stopped. That name sounded vaguely familiar...

"You might know an old college classmate of mine, Max Goof." Bradley said helpfully.

Mona nodded in remembrance. She remembered Max telling her all about the College X-Games drama. "Right."

"Anyway, I'd like to offer my condolences on your loss." Bradley said sympathetically.

Mona was downcast. "Oh...thanks. I mean, it's hard when you lose a parent."

Bradley was slightly surprise. "Oh. Forgive me, but I was actually talking about your miscarriage."

Mona nearly dropped the plate. "How did you know about that?"

"Max told me." Bradley lied. "He tells anyone who'll listen, really. It's a tad annoying."

Mona stood there in stony silence. _'He told everyone? After I begged him not to? How could he? He would never do that!'_

"I'm sorry. I upset you." Bradley said, faking dismay.

Mona shook her head. "No. It's all right. Really." Mona hurriedly cleared off Bradley's table.

Bradley stood up. "I really am sorry. But wait...aren't you so mad at Max for telling everybody about that? I mean, that was a pretty dick move on his part."

Mona sighed, exasperated. She could tell when someone is trying to get you to do something. She sat down. "All right, what do you want?"

Bradley grinned in satisfaction. "Max is marrying my ex-wife. I don't want that to happen."

"Why? I mean, wouldn't you want your ex-wife to be happy?" Mona shrugged.

"Well, Roxanne has known max since high school. Max also won the X-Games."

_'Roxanne?'_ Mona thought with realization. _'Max's ex-girlfriend...now fiancee...'_

"Max ruined my life." Bradley frowned angrily.

"So, you wanna ruin his." Mona guessed. She laughed mirthlessly and stood up.

Bradley stood up as well. "I know what you're thinking. But if you change your mind, here's my card." Bradley gave her a card and some money to pay for his breakfast. "This should cover it."

Mona stared after Bradley in astonishment. _'Exacting revenge, I see...well...can't say I blame him. But...it's not the answer.'_

She had to do something.


	6. A Messenger, Nothing More

**AAAAH! SORRY, GUYS!**

Max walked to his apartment door while fishing for his key. He heard loud music coming from the apartment., He opened the door to see Roxanne cleaning, while singing along to Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift, replacing :"Stephen" with "Maxie".

"_...The way you talk, the way you walk, the way you say my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

_Hey, Maxie, why are people always leavin'_

_I think you and I should stay the same._

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help if there's no one else_

_Mmm I can't help myself..."_

Roxanne stopped cleaning and singing when she noticed Max staring at her, smiling with amusement. She blushed. "How long have you been here?" She asked, sheepishly.

"Long enough." Max smiled and walked over to his fiancee and kissed her. "I'm so flattered!"

They both laughed. "No problem. I'm done cleaning, so I'll just hop into the shower."

"Ooh, can I watch?" Max asked eagerly.

Roxanne just laughed and shook her head."If you want..." She walked off.

Max chuckled and started to follow, when the doorbell rang. Max sighed and went to answer it. He gaped in shock.

Mona smiled politely. "Hey, Max."

"Mona?" Max looked back to make sure Roxanne didn't see. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Mona asked.

"Uh...sure..." Max opened the door wider and stepped aside to let her in. He had a feeling of deja vu.

Mona sighed and faced Max. "Guess who sowed up at my diner the other day/."

"...I...suck at guessing games..." Max said.

"Bradley." Mona said simply.

Max paled. "L-look...whatever he told you, he's lying!"

"So, you're not engaged?" Mona raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh..." Max sighed in relief. "Yeah, actually, I'm engaged."

"To Bradley's ex-wife?"

"Yeah..." Max said slowly. "What is your point?"

"Did you tell Bradley about my miscarriage?" Mona asked.

"What?" Max asked, shocked. "Why would I tell him about that?"

"He told me you told anyone who would listen." Mona replied, trying not to raise her voice. "Is this true?"

"No! God, no." Max insisted. "I don't know how the hell Bradley found out, but I didn't tell him!"

"Does anyone else know?"

Max sighed again. "Yes. Bradley blackmailed me into breaking up with Roxanne, so I had to tell everyone!"

"Roxanne? Your fiancee?" Asked Mona.

"Yes."

Mona bowed her head. She knew Bradley was playing her. She had enough drama in her life, and she did not want to be dragged into more drama. She shook her head and looked up. "I just came to tell you that Bradley is plotting revenge against you for marrying Roxanne. He asked for my help."

"And what did you say?" Max asked, his left eye twitching dangerously.

"That I'd think about it."

Max exhaled sharply. He wasn't surprised. Now...what to do...?

"So, what _do_ you think about it?" Max asked.

"I think he's overreacting, and he really wants you and Roxanne to suffer." Mona admitted. She folded her arms. "He doesn't pass me off as a guy I want to piss off."

"You did the right thing coming to me." Max put a hand on Mona's shoulder. "What do you think? About me marrying my ex-girlfriend?"

Mona shrugged. "Max, I just want you to be happy.. I...I'll admit, I was upset. But when you're in love with someone, there's really nothing you can do about it."

Max smiled. "Thanks." His idea wheels started to turn...Bradley was plotting to stop his and Roxanne's wedding. He'll need to know exactly what he's planning... "Hey, Mona?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to be my mole?" He asked.

"Your what?"

"Ok, just hear me out: I cannot let Bradley ruin my or Roxanne's lives. In order to stop him, I'll need to know what the hell he's up to at all times." He explained. "With your help, I'll be abler to bring him down hard! What do you say?"

Mona bit her lower lip in hesitation. "I don't know. Wouldn't it just be easier to file a restraining order against him?"

Max just stared at Mona. "Mona...let me tell you something about Bradley...he is willing to step over his friends' dead bodies to get what he wants. I've already told you about the X-Games. You know what he's capable of." Mona still didn't say anything. Max sighed and put his hands up. "All right. Fine. Let all the Bradley Uppercrust the Thirds of the world get away with everything. Ruining peoples' lives and shit. Let's just sit and do nothing while evil takes control." He turned his back on Mona. "It's your choice."

Mona threw her head back and groaned quietly in anxiety. She knew she would regret this, but...what if she _didn't _help and something happens to Max and/or his fiancee? She'd never forgive herself.

"All right." Mona said smiling. "I'll help."

"Great!" Max sighed in relief.

"On one condition."{ Mona held up her index finger. "I don't get involved. I'll tell you what he's planning, and you can tell me what to do about it, but I'm just a messenger, nothing more."

"Messenger, nothing more." Max repeated. He extended his hand. "Deal."

Mona shook Max's hand. "I really am happy for you, Max. When's the big day?"

"June 18th." Max smiled. "Send you an invitation?"

"You better!" Mona laughed.

"I will. Same address?" Max asked. Mona nodded.

Mona paused for a few minutes. "Are you gonna tell Roxanne:? About the whole...double-agent thing?"

Max sighed. "She doesn't have to know..."

"Of course she does! She's your fiancee!" Mona exclaimed. "She has a right to know that her ex-husband is plotting to take both of you six feet underground."

"I..." Max grabbed his hair and groaned. "I just...I just don't want to worry her more. She already has enough on her plate making wedding preparations, and school..."

"Ok...I see your point." Mona replied. "But, you'll have to tell her eventually."

"I know." Max admitted. "I'll tell her when the time is right.""Tell me what when the time is right?"

Max jumped slightly at the sound of Roxanne's voice. He put his hands to his face. "Oh, no."

Roxanne looked from Max tro Mona. Suspicion overcame her. "You must be Mona."

"That's right." Mona smiled politely. "I gather you're Roxanne?"

"Yeah." Roxanne replied.

Max sighed and gave in. "All right. Might as well tell you everything." He said to Roxanne. He explained how Mona ran into Bradley at her diner, and how Mona agreed to be his mole.

Roxanne blinked in surprise. "...And...you thought this through?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, what are you gonna do if the plan backfires? Or if it fails?" Roxanne asked.

Max stopped smiling. "Shit."

"You don't have a backup plan?"Roxanne raised an eyebrow.,

"N...no..." Max was feeling more sheepish. "But I will think of one, and let you know. Don't worry, ladies, there wasn't a single plan of mine that went wrong! Ask PJ!" He folded his arms, smiled, and closed his eyes. After a minute, he opened his eyes with realization. "...On second thought, _don't _ask PJ..."

XXX

Mona knocked on a dark wooden door. Am few minutes later, Bradley answered, smiling.

"Mona." He greeted politely.

"I thought about what you said." Mona said. "You're right. It's time to bring those two down fast and hard."

Bradley grinned evilly. "Excellent." He chuckled.

Mona tried her best to show her evil smirk. 'Hope he doesn't see right through me...'

**Whoever guesses where that last line is from, gets 1000000 internets!**


	7. Plan B

**DisneyPrincess got it! It's from Mulan. I got guesses for Harry Potter and A Goofy Movie. WTF, guys?**

**Anyway...**

After hearing of max's plan to get Bradley, PJ mustered all of his strength not to slap himself in the face.

"Dude...no offense, but your plans never work!" PJ sighed.

"Yeah. Remember the time you tried to sneak out of detention in high school?" Asked Bobby. "You ended up suspended for a day."

"Yeah, and the time you used an enchanted hat to win a talent show." PJ added.

"And the time-"

"Okay, enough!" Max said, exasperated. "Unlike all of my other plans, I thought this through. If Bradley thinks I have a mole, I'll just deny it and claim he's being paranoid."

"And if he finds evidence?" Asked PJ.

"I'll admit to it. Telling him that I'd go at any length to marry Roxanne." Max answered with a smile.

"It sounds like you're enjoying this little competition."

Max scoffed. "I am _not_ competing with anyone! It's either fight him, or Roxanne will end up like" He turned to PJ "your mom."

"Oooh. Good point." Bobby added.

PJ glared at Max. "Hey! I'll have you know, she's really happy right now! She stopped taking anti-depressants!" He folded his arms.

Max just smiled and shrugged. "Anything else you guys would like to add?"

"Yes: good luck, and I'm staying the hell out of this one." PJ got up and walked away.

Max glared after PJ. "Pussy!"

"Fuck off, Max!" PJ yelled over his shoulder.

Max simmered. He then calmed down and smiled at Bobby. "Well, Bob, it looks like it's just you and me."

Bobby stared in shock and bewilderment. "Uh...you know...it would just be easier to file a restraining order."

"That won't stop Bradley from ruining my life!" Max declared. "Well, what do you say, Robert?"

Bobby hesitated, then sighed. _'I _know_ I'm gonna regret this...'_ "Ok, sure. What do you have in mind?"

Max smiled. At least he had _one_ loyal friend.

XXX

_'I really am starting to regret this...'_ Mona thought. She and Bradley were in Brad's kitchen. The former Gamma was on the phone. _'I wonder who he's talking to.'_

As soon as her thought ended, Bradley hung up the phone. "Okay, Mona..." He took out a pen and paper. "I am writing down a name and phone number. Tell him of our situation, and that I might require his service."

"Which is...what?"

"Doesn't matter. Just as long as he knows he'll get a million bucks in return for his service." Bradley grinned evilly. "Some people would do anything for money. They don't even have to know what the job is!"

Mona read the name on the paper. "'S. Slick'? Who's that?"

"I did some digging into Max's past." Bradley explained. "Slick got his ass tossed into jail because of him."

"Yikes." Mona replied. Bradley got his jacket. "Where are you off to?"

"Oh, to take care of some business." Bradley replied. "Plan A diudn't worjk to get Max tro dfump Rocanne, so it's time for Plan B."

"What's Plan B?"

"Let's just say that the Goofs will be paying a visit to the hospital soon." Bradley grinned his evil grin. "Lock the door on your way out, please." With that, he left.

Mona froze. "'The Goofs will be paying a visit to the hospital soon'?" She picked up her cell phone and called Max.

XXX

Roxanne heard Max's cell phone ring and ran to answer it. "Max's cell phone."

"Hey, Roxanne, it's Mona."

"Hey." Roxanne said politely.

"Is Max with you?"

"No, he's out with his friends." Roxanne replied. "He left his phone here at our apartment."

Mona's heart sank. "Oh." She sighed. "Um, listen, if you hear from him first, can you give him the message?"

"Of course."

"Tell him that...Bradley is putting Plan B into effect." Mona said. She kept looking at the door anxiously, afraid Bradley might burst back in. "He said that 'The Goofs will be paying a visit to the hospital soon'."

Roxanne's throat went dry. She felt her stomach drop. She swallowed. "Um...did he say who they were visiting?"

"No." Mona shook his head. "There's more..."

"More?" Roxanne half-dreaded Mona's response.

"Yeah. He's already planning Plan C." Mona shrugged. "Sid Max ever mention a guy named S. Slick? Max got him thrown in jail...?"

Roxanne closed her eyes and racked her brain. "Um...no. That must've been before I met him, or after we broke up."

Mona leaned back. "Hmmm..."

Roxanne heard the door open. "Oh. He just walked in. I'll get him for you." She walked over to Max and kissed him. "Hey. Mona's on the phone."

"Thanks." Max took the phone. "Hey, Mona, what's up?"

Mona told Max of Bradley putting Plan B into effect, and that he might be visiting the hospital soon. Color drained from Max;'s face. "Did-did he say who?"

"No." Mona shook her head sadly. "Also...he's planning Plan C. Do you remember a guy named S. Slick?"

Max furrowed his brow. "The name sounds familiar...I just can't remember. Why?"

"Bradley told me to call him for hire." Mona replied. "He said that you caused him to be arrested."

"Seriously?" Max raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember. I might've, but..."

"Okay, well, I better go." Mona said. "Should I call him? This S. Slick person, then?"

"Well, I'd have you not call him, and tell Bradley he says he's not interested, but Bradley can be persuasive." Max shook his head. "Go ahead and call him for hire."

"Okay. Bye."

Max hung up and sighed. "Great..."

"So...what are we gonna do?" Asked Roxanne. "What could Bradley mean by 'The Goofs will be visiting the hospital soon'?"

"I don't know." Max sighed heavily. "Whoever's gonna be in the hospital has a connection with me, my dad, and Sylvia..."

Roxanne sat next to him in thought. "Maybe we should head over to your parents'. At least then we'll know we're all safe."

"Good idea."

XX

Later that evening, Goofy excitedly ran to open the door. "Maxie! Roxanne!" He hugged the two. "It's so good to see you again."

"Hey, Goofy."

"Hey, Dad."

Roxanne held up a dish towel covered tray. "I brought dinner rolls."

"Ahyuck! That's mighty thoughtful of ya!" Goofy beamed. He led them into the dining room where Sylvia was setting the dishes on the table.

Sylvia looked up from the table and smiled. "Hey, you two!"

"Hey, Sylvia." Max greeted. "What smells good?"

"Roast duck, corn, and fried rice." Sylvia smiled. She headed back into the kitchen.

Max suddenly got paranoid. _'What if Bradley managed to poison the food?'_

As soon as they were seated with their food in front of them, Goofy said "Let6's eat!" Max watched with bated breath as he took a huge bite of the duck and swallowed without problems. Max sighed inwardly and began eating.

_'Mmmm...this is so tasty...'_ He thought.

"So, Max, Sylvia and I were thinking of hosting the rehearsal dinner at th' House of Mouse." Goofy was saying. "What d'ya think of that?"

Max snapped out of his thoughts. "Ummm...sure! That'd be great!"

"Ahyuck! I knew you'd love it!" Goofy beamed at Max and Roxanne.

Sylvia smiled and cleared her throat. "Max, your father and I were gonna watch a movie after dinner. Would you like to join us?"

Goofy raised an eyebrow at his wife. He didn't remember planning that...not that he would be against it, but still...

"Sure! That sounds fun." Roxanne smiled. She looked at Max, who nodded in agreement.

"What movie?" He asked.

"We'll let you guys pick." Sylvia responded.

They finished eating. Sylvia began clearing off the table. Max turned to Roxanne.

"Hey, babe, why don't you pick out a movie? I'll be right there."

"Okay." Roxanne shrugged and went into the living room.

Max waited until Roxanne was out of earshot before turning to his father. "Is everything okay between you and Sylvia?"

"As far as I know." Goofy shrugged. "Why d'ya ask?"

"She's been acting a little weird all night." Max admitted.

Goofy glanced towards the kitchen. "Yeah...I did notice somethin' a little off about her. She's been like that ever since she came home from shopping."

"When did she come home?"

"Oh, a few hours ago." Goofy replied.

'A few hours ago? That's when Mona reported about Brad;ey's cryptic message...' Max thought. He decided to change the subjecxt. "Hey, Dad, do you rmemember anyone by the name of S. Slick? Or if I caused anyone's arrest?"

Goofy scratched his head in confusion. "Not that I can remember. Why?"

Max shrugged. "Just curious." The phone rang. A few seconds later, Sylvia walked into the dining room.

"Max, it's for you." She held out the phone.

Confused, Max took the cordless. "Hello?"

"Hello, Max." Max froze as he recognized Bradley's voice. "Did you enjoy dinner at your parents' house?"

"How did you know...?" Max turned aro8und, held up his index finger to Goofy and walked towards the hallway. "How did you know about that?"

"I'll get to that in a minute." Bradley replied. "But now, I am asking you to break up with Roxanne."

Max glared at the wall as if Bradley was in front of him. "No."

Bradley heaved a big sigh. "I was afraid you might say that. I ran into your stepmother earlier." Max's heart started pounding against his ribs. Cold sweat formed on his forehead. "She is even more manipulating than I anticipated."

Max gasped. "What have you done? _What have you done?_"

"Relax, buddy, I didn't do anything." Bradley replied calmly. Max turned around to see Sylvia in the kitchen raising a knife. Bradley continued. "It didn't take long for her to realize that without her, the world would be a better place."

Max's eyes widened in horror as he witnessed Sylvia raising the knife and aiming for her chest. "SYLVIA, NO!" Max dropped the phone and ran to Sylvia, but it was too late. She already stabbed herself and hit the floor, gasping for breath.

"Sylvia!" Goofy cried frantically. The two men frantically pulled the knife out of Sylvia's chest and applied pressure to the wound. Roxanne heard the commotion and ran to the kitchen doorway. She gasped in horror.

Max turned to his fiancee. "Call an ambulance!"

…

**Before anyone gets pissed at me: Sylvia is not going to be killed off.**


	8. Brainwashed

Max felt like there was a raging tsunami inside him. He and Roxanne were in the Spoonerville General waiting room. While Roxanne slowly flipped through a magazine without looking at the pictures, Max sat with his head in his hands. They heard footsteps and stood up when Goofy approached them.

Goofy sighed and smiled his goofy smile. "She made it. They were able to fix her."

Max and Roxanne both sighed in relief. "Dad, I'm so glad to hear that."

"Me, too." Roxanne said. Goofy and Max shared a hug. "Is she awake?"

"No. She's still in recovery." Goofy replied. He sighed. "I just don't understand why she stabbed herself. Is she really that unhappy?"

Max and Roxanne shared a look. Max felt a lot of guilt building up inside him. He closed his eyes, then opened them to look at his father in the eye. "She's not. Sylvia met Bradley at the store earlier. He brainwashed her to stab herself to convince me to break up with Roxanne."

Goofy closed his eyes, sighed, sat down and buried his face in his hands. _'Bradley again? Why doesn't he just kill all of us slowly and painfully?'_ he thought angrily. He had half a mind to tell Max to break up with Roxanne so they wouldn't have to deal with him. But, he'd never do that.

Max sighed and sat next to Goofy. "Dad...I understand if you want me to break up with Roxanne. I know Sylvia wouldn't be here if it weren't for me."

Goofy shook his head. "It's not your fault, Maxie."

Max bowed his head. He still felt responsible. "Are you gonna tell her?"

Goofy looked surprised at his sons' question. "Of course I am. She's my wife. I can't not tell her!"

"Okay. I'm sorry." Max waved his hands. "Is she gonna press charges?"

"Probably."

"He will deny it." Roxanne spoke up. "If Sylvia doesn't remember anything, he'll play on that. We have no proof other than your word, Max."

The Goofs sunk in their seats. "So there's nothing we can do?"

Roxanne shifted a little. "Well..."

A nurse walked up to them. "Mr. Goof? The doctor said to tell you that your wife is awake now."

"Can we see her?" Asked Goofy.

"Of course." The nurse replied. "Follow me, please."

"Dad, why don't you go ahead?" Max said. "We'll stop by in a few minutes."

"Okay." Goofy smiled and followed the nurse.

The youthful couple watched Goofy until they couldn't see him anymore. Max faced his fiance, smiling. His face fell when he noticed she wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Roxanne sighed. "All of this was to get you to break up with me. Bradley had this planned."

"I know. So, we'll strike up a retaliation plan..."

"You think that will stop him?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, what else could we do?" Max shrugged.

"We could give him what he wants." Roxanne suggested.

Max's mouth went dry. "You mean...break up?"

"Max, Sylvia's in the hospital." Roxanne relented. "She's here because Bradley wants us to break up. If we continue our relationship, he could come after our dads next."

"No...look, we can figure this out." Max said, panicking. "We-we can-"

"Max, think about our safety!" Roxanne exclaimed. "If something happens because we didn't break up-"

Max raised a hand to silence Roxanne. "I'm sorry, I seemed to have misheard you. Did you say 'break' up or 'give' up? Because to me, they have similar meanings."

Roxanne stared at Max in shock. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, do you really want to give Bradley the satisfaction of him knowing he broke us up?" Max asked. "I did not give up when I found out Bradley cheated in the X-Games, or when he detonated a rocket on my skateboard, I am not giving up now."

Roxanne sighed and bowed. He had a point. Breaking up would mean that Bradley wins. But still...what if something worse happens? She brightened up as she thought of another idea.

"We could pretend to break up." She said. "That way everyone will be safe, and Bradley won't bother us anymore."

Max thought about that. "That could work."

XX

Goofy walked into Sylvia's room. Sylvia just woke up and smiled at her husband. "Hey."

"Hiya." Goofy leaned down to kiss her. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Sylvia said sadly. "What happened?"

"Well, what was the last thing you remember?" Asked Goofy.

"Um..." Sylvia closed her eyes to think. "Well...I went shopping...then I came home, then made dinner for all of us...then the phone rang for Max...and the next thing I know, I'm on the kitchen floor with a knife in my stomach."

Goofy bowed his head. He was hoping she'd remember seeing Bradley. "Sylvia, did you run into Bradley Uppercrust III while you were shopping?"

Sylvia shook her head "Not that I can remember. Why?"

"Because...Bradley ran into you at the store and brainwashed you to stab yourself to get Max to break up with Roxanne." Goofy replied. He nervously waited for her reaction.

"Oh...did they?" Sylvia asked.

"I'm not sure." Goofy answered. "I don't think they should. I want them to be happy."

"I think they should." Both Goofy and Sylvia were surprised. "Why did I say that?" Suddenly, Sylvia looked off as if listening to a thought bubble. Goofy had seen that expression before. Before Goofy could say something, Sylvia continued. "I think that it would be best if Max ended it with Roxanne. For our safety, anyway."

Goofy blinked in shock. Was she...

Just then, a nurse came in. "Excuse me, visiting hours are now over, unless you would like to put in a request to stay the night."

Goofy looked at Sylvia, who smiled. "Go on. I'll see you in the morning. Please tell Max what I said."

"Oh...okay. Sleep tight."

XX

"She said what?"

On the way back to Goofy's house, Goofy told Max and Roxanne what happened.

"But...she would never..." Roxanne shook her head.

"Unless she was brainwashed to." Goofy put in. The youthful couple stared at him.

Max took that in. His dad was right. She might have been...maybe...if he and Roxanne did break up, the brainwash spell would be broken.

Max sighed. "Well...you can tell her we did break up."

Goofy looked back at Max. "But, Max, you two are so happy together!"

"I know, but...your safety comes first." Max replied.

Goofy sighed. "I'm sorry, Max."

"Yeah...me, too." Max just stared out the window. _'Sorry for lying to you, and putting you in this position...'_

**Aaaah...sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else to write!**


	9. Trust

"Max, how long are we going to keep this up?"

Roxanne and Max stepped into their apartment. Max shrugged at Roxanne's question. "'Til the brainwash spell wears off."

"But what if it doesn't?" Roxanne threw her arms up. "Are we gonna keep our relationship secret?"

"Well..." Max thought about that and sighed. "We need to find out how to undo this." He pulled out his cell phone to call Mona. It rang. "Hello?...Mona, hey, I was just about to call you."

"Hey, Max." Mona greeted. "How's your stepmom?"

"She's fine other than being brainwashed." He answered.

Mona sighed. "I'm sorry. I found out too late to do anything."

"It's okay." Max said honestly. "Do you know how he did it?"

"No. But I'll find out."

"How?"

"By stooping to his level." Mona smirked. "Don't worry. I'll figure something out."

"Thanks, Mona."

"No problem. Bye." Mona hung up and put her phone in her pocket. She sighed and drove to Bradley's house.

XXX

"So, what can I do for you?" Bradley and Mona were sitting at his table drinking coffee. "Since you helped me break Max and Roxanne up, I owe you big."

Mona's heart leaped. This will be easier than she thought! "Well, actually...I want a raise, but no matter how hard I try, my boss won't give me one."

Bradley chuckled. "Mona, I'm powerful, but I'm not that powerful."

"Oh, I know." Mona nodded. "I was actually thinking of brainwashing him to give me a raise."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You gave me the idea." Mona said. "So, how did you brainwash Max's stepmom?"

Bradley got up, walked over to a drawer, pulled it open, and pulled out a syringe with a clear liquid. He walked it over to Mona. "This is a liquid from what they made those hypnotizing helmets from the 1990s with. Someone engineered it to act almost instantly. You inject someone with it without them noticing, and tell them whatever it is you like. They'll believe you immediately."

"Will they remember being injected?" She asked.

Bradley shook his head. "No."

"How long will they remain brainwashed?" Mona asked.

"It's permanent." Bradley answered.

"So, there's no loophole or end to the brainwashing?" Mona asked.

"Nope. Unless he's brainwashed to do something else." Bradley replied.

"Okay, but what if he's hospitalized?" Mona wondered. "Wouldn't they find a trace of it in his system?"

"Oh. Yeah, but we can add records of drug addiction to his records." Bradley shrugged.

"Well, then, aren't you afraid that Sylvia's doctors will find the drug and trace it to you?" Mona asked.

"I already took care of that." Bradley smirked. "Goofy is also partially responsible for damaging my reputation. Framing him for illegal drug possession and spousal abuse will definitely put him away for life."

_'Son of a bitch.'_ Mona thought angrily. "How would the police find out? Did you plant something?"

Bradley nodded. "I planted the syringe in his bedroom when they were at the hospital."

"Oh." Mona nodded slowly. "Okay, so, back to the brainwashing, if you inject someone twice soon after the first time, will it have side effects?"

"No. However, if you do it a third time, it might." He replied.

"Okay. Thanks." Mona smiled, grabbed the syringe, and got up. "Wish me luck."

XX

Mona rushed as fast as she could to Max's apartment. She hit some traffic, had trouble finding a parking space, waited awhile for the elevator, and when it finally came, it was full. So, she resorted to running up the stairs. By the time she reached Max's door, she was out of breath. She knocked hard.

"Mona! Hey, what's up?" Max asked.

"We have a problem." Mona announced. She relayed everything Bradley told her.

Max stared at her in shock. "So he filled her up with drugs to brainwash her, and in order to undo it, we fill her up with more?"

"It's the only way." Mona shrugged. "Unless you wanna see your father carried off to jail."

"Good point." Max grabbed his keys, and dragged Mona out of the apartment. "Come on. I'll need backup."

XX

Goofy hummed to himself as he cleaned the kitchen. It had been almost a week since Sylvia came back from the hospital. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Goofy answered.

"Hello, Mr. Goof, it's Dr. Hayes."

"Oh, hiya, Doctor!" Goofy smiled.

"I'm calling about the tests we ran for your wife, Sylvia." Dr. Hayes replied. "We found traces of an illegal brainwashing drug in her system."

Goofy gaped, then smiled. Finally, they have proof! "Gawrsh, that's..."

"I'm just curious, did you know about the illegal drug?" The doctor asked.

Goofy scratched his head. "I thought all drugs are illegal."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh. Sorry." Goofy said. "No, I didn't know."

The doctor was quiet for a minute. "Well, I guess I'll let the police handle the rest."

"What?" Goofy was confused.

"Good day, Mr. Goof." He hung up.

Goofy stared at the receiver in shock. What was going on? They were planning on pressing charges, but Max did say Brad'll deny everything. He jumped when the doorbell rang._ 'That was fast...' _Goofy knocked into the doorway of the kitchen and nearly tripped over a table to get to the door. He opened. It and sighed with relief. "Max."

"Hey, Dad." Max greeted. "You remember Mona."

"Hiya, Mona! A-yuck. It's been a while." Goofy hugged her.

"It has. It's good to see you again, Goofy." Mona smiled. "Where's Sylvia? I'd love to say hi to her."

"Oh, she's upstairs cleanin'." Goofy gestured up the stairs. "Max, may I speak with you for a minute."

"Sure." He turned to Mona. "I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay." Mona headed upstairs.

Max turned to Goofy. "What's up?"

"Sylvia's doctor called. He said he found traces of an illegal drug in Sylvia's system." Goofy explained. "I think the police are coming to investigate."

"How long ago did he call?" Max asked.

"Five minutes, actually."

Max bit his lip. They didn't have a lot of time. He sighed. "Okay. Don't tell them anything until you get a lawyer."

"Can't you...?"

"I'm not qualified yet." Max replied before Goofy finished. "Just stay calm, cool, and collected. If we play our cards right, this will be over quickly."

"Well...okay, if you're sure." Goofy said. "How...?"

"Dad, do you trust me?" Max asked.

"Of course."

"Good. Right now, I need you to trust me." Max looked out the window to make sure the cops haven't arrived yet. "Call a lawyer." He rushed upstairs and found Sylvia and Mona talking in the guest room. Sylvia's back was to the door. Max quietly walked in and gestured to Mona to keep her distracted.

"The diner's doing good. I'm getting lots of tips." Mona was saying.

Max slowly walked to Sylvia and injected her with the syringe. Sylvia stopped in mid-sentence and moaned slightly.

"You okay?" Mona asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm just feeling a little light-headed." Sylvia chuckled slightly.

Max walked in place a few paces. "Hey, Sylvia."

Sylvia turned to greet her son-in-law. "Max! It's good to see you!"

"Nice to see you, too." Max replied.

"I need to use the restroom." Mona announced.

"Okay. Do you remember where it is?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Mona left.

Max sighed and turned to Sylvia. "Sylvia, I need you to listen very carefully." Sylvia sat down and gave Max her attention. "Last Thursday, you ran into Bradley Uppercrust III at the supermarket. He injected you with a drug and brainwashed you to stab yourself in the stomach in order to get me to break up with my fiance Roxanne, who happens to be Bradley's ex-wife. Do you understand?"

Sylvia nodded. "Yes." She paused. "You and Roxanne didn't break up, did you?"

Max shook his head. "No, we didn't."

The doorbell rang downstairs. Max looked towards the door and turned back. "Another thing, Sylvia, we never had this conversation."

"Okay."

Mona met Max and Sylvia out in the hall. Sylvia went ahead and Max pulled Mona aside. "Did you find it?"

"Not yet. I need more time." Mona replied.

"Well, hurry, please. I think the cops are here." Max whispered. Mona ran back into Goofy's room. Max sighed and headed downstairs. Sure enough, two detectives were talking with Goofy and Sylvia. "Hey. What's going on?"

Goofy glanced at Max, then turned back to the detectives. "Detectives, this is my son Max."

"How do you do?" One detective asked. "We're here to talk to your parents about a trace of an illegal drug in your stepmothers' system."

"Oh. Will they need a lawyer?" Max did his best to look surprised.

"They will." One detective said.

Goofy addressed Max. "I wasn't able to find a lawyer so soon."

Max sighed and addressed the detectives. "I'm in my third year at Ohio Law School. If I can reach my supervisor and have him fax me a reference, can I represent my father?" The detective nodded. "Thanks. I'll be right back."

XX

Twenty minutes later, Max got his reference, and the group sat in the living room drinking coffee.

"All right, let's get started." A detective pulled out a folder. "Now, Mrs. Goof, why don't we start with that night you stabbed yourself. Do you remember anything from earlier that day?"

Max held his breath. Sylvia closed her eyes and opened them. "Well...I went to the supermarket. Um...I ran into someone...he used to go to the school where I work as a librarian. Bradley Uppercrust III. I don't remember much after that. Three hours later, I find myself on the floor with a knife in my stomach."

"I see. What about after you woke up in the hospital?" Asked the detective.

"I remember telling my husband that my stepson his fiance should break up for our safety." Sylvia said.

The detective raised his eyebrow, bemused. "May I ask why?"

Max sighed again and shook his head. "My fiance's ex-husband is Bradley Uppercrust III. I inadvertently ruined his reputation and his life. He never forgave me for that. So, he brainwashed my stepmother to scare me into breaking up with my fiance."

The detectives stared. "How could you not report it?"

"Because Bradley would've denied it." Max answered.

"Still, with intensive investigation, he would have been convicted." The detective noted with a raised eyebrow.

"Right..." Max said looking down. "Well, look, I'm reporting it now. And I promise to report incidents like this in the future."

"Very well." The detectives stood up. "We'll investigate Mr. Uppercrust and let you know of any developments."

"Thanks, detectives." Goofy said. The detectives left.

Sylvia sighed and turned to Max. "Well, I'm certainly glad that's over. Good thing you didn't really break up with Roxanne."

Max winced and looked nervously at Goofy, who looked shocked. "Sylvia, will you excuse me and my dad for a minute?"

"Sure." Sylvia headed to the kitchen.

Max rubbed the back of the head nervously. Goofy sighed and shook his head. He turned and folded his arms. "You lied to me."

"I thought it would break the brainwash spell." Max admitted. "I was going to tell you. I'm sorry."

"You should've told me."

"I don't tell you everything, remember?" Max replied. "I'm sure you lied to me before."

Goofy didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Thanks for your help tonight. I'll see you when I see you."

"Dad..." Max was shocked. Why was he so hurt by this? He's lied to him before! "Fine. See you."

He stormed out to his car, then remembered Mona. She came up behind him. "God!"

"Actually, my name's Mona." Mona quipped. "I found the syringe." She held it up to show Max, who looked upset. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." They got into the car. Max slumped a little. Goofy was mad because he thought Max didn't trust him. Was his war with Bradley damaging his relationship with his father?

He hoped not.


End file.
